


一击即中（番外）

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中（番外）

【性转预警】  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷  
*和两个崽子最近的新歌有关，上车叭

 

*我终于可以喘口气上来诈尸，番外可以独立食用，与正文时间线无关

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

朱正廷的英语一直不太好。以往，作为一个默默无闻的小球员，平日世界各地的巡回赛中，勉强应付着够用；可随着排名的提升，如今，已经踏进世界顶尖球员行列的她，面对着越来越多的采访与交际，沟通起来实在有些吃力。

 

从第一次听到她别扭的采访发言开始，蔡徐坤便意识到朱正廷嘴瓢的严重性，也在平时的训练中，尽量使用英文和她对话，帮助她提高口语水平，纠正发音，时间一长，倒也颇有成效。

 

朱正廷自己也很好学，买了本单词书，认认真真在休息时间背单词，还会经常请教蔡徐坤单词的发音。只是最近，年终总决赛拉开序幕，忙着训练备战的她，暂时将这件事放下了。

 

今年的女子年终总决赛在深圳举行，对于朱正廷来说，算是本土作战。省去了日常的长途飞行，两人早早便赶到深圳，提前开始紧张地备战。

 

可不凑巧的是，蔡徐坤在美国的运动品牌公司出了点账务问题，合作厂商点名要他亲自回去处理。虽然蔡徐坤打了无数个电话，竭尽所能去协调，可对于公司来讲，每一天的耽搁都会造成极大的收入损失，他不能因为自己一人的私事，去影响整个公司。

 

“坤，你赶紧订机票飞回去处理事情吧，我一个人能行的。”朱正廷躺在床上，依依不舍地离开蔡徐坤的怀抱，支起身子和他说道。

 

“可是你明天就要开始第一场比赛了，我作为教练，现在走不合适。”蔡徐坤愁眉不展。

 

几个小时前，当他搂着朱正廷想要午睡时，美国那边的电话便打了过来，棘手的情况让他一直到刚刚，才挂掉最后一通电话，发着烫的手机总算得以休息，被搁在床头柜上充电。朱正廷自然听到了通话的内容，她帮不上什么忙，只能安静地陪着蔡徐坤，抚平他紧皱的眉。

 

“那我作为你的女朋友，要求你以事业为重，先去处理好更重要的事情，如果来得及，再回来陪我一起比赛，好么？”

 

“所以你的意思是，当你的教练不是事业？那....是爱情？”

 

“是爱情，也是生活。好啦，你放心，反正教练在场也不允许指导，你赶紧订机票回去处理事情，别赖床上了。”朱正廷说着便要起身，不料却被蔡徐坤轻轻攥着胳膊往怀里拉。

 

“宝贝，再让我抱一会儿。”蔡徐坤埋首在朱正廷的脖颈中，鼻间沁满了淡淡的，自己中午亲手帮她抹上的玫瑰花味身体乳的香气。

 

“好啦，别浪费时间了，早点去才能早点回来陪我，我去帮你收拾行李。”朱正廷吻了下蔡徐坤，便随手将刚刚被蔡徐坤用嘴扯下的肩带拉上，捏了捏他的脸，下床去衣柜里帮他挑选衣物。

 

虽然蔡徐坤因为考虑到她第二天还要比赛，一再拒绝朱正廷给他送机，可还是敌不过爱情的力量，到了登机口，搂着她纤细的腰身不肯松手，躲在旁边无人的角落里，直到把朱正廷亲的喘不过气来被推开，才恋恋不舍地舔了舔还有些湿润的嘴唇，依依不舍牵起朱正廷的手不肯松开。

 

“快点进去安检，不然来不及了。”朱正廷晃了晃两人牵着的手，却没有丝毫要甩开的意思。

 

“好久没有和你分开这么长时间了，真不想走。”

 

“乖啦，坤，又不是见不到了，你去那边处理好事情，我明天开始在总决赛上努力，捧个冠军奖杯等你回来一起庆祝。”

 

“宝宝，照顾好自己，这次事情蛮严重的，我可能要在那里多呆几天，两边又有时差，我尽量抽时间给你打电话，你自己多注意，我已经喊另一个教练朋友来暂时帮个忙，你有什么困难尽管找他。”

 

“好啦，收到！坤，我会想你的。”

 

“我也是，廷廷。”

 

两人终是分开了，朱正廷看着蔡徐坤一点点消失在安检入口的背影，鼻头发酸。

 

这样优秀的男人，自己一定要更努力，取得更好的成绩，才能有资格站在他身边，配得上他的优秀。

 

作为一整个赛季都未跌出世界排名前三的运动员，朱正廷早早便锁定了总决赛的入场券，也被媒体和很多专业人士所看好，是今年的夺冠大热，即使蔡徐坤作为教练没有陪同参赛，博彩公司依旧开出了低的惊人的赔率。

 

总决赛日程安排十分紧张，首先是分成两组，小组循环赛，取每组前两名进行交叉淘汰赛，决出最后的冠军。都是世界顶尖且全年状态爆棚的选手，每一场都是艰难的战役，都像是平日巡回赛中的决赛，观众们看得过瘾，高手间过招也很过瘾。

 

蔡徐坤虽然很忙，却也依旧准时守在电脑前观看朱正廷的每一场网络直播，在她获胜后第一时间发去祝贺的语音，等朱正廷将电话打回来，再带着骄傲的语气夸赞一番。有了这样庆祝的氛围，两人间的通话少了许多思念。

 

没有蔡徐坤在旁边搂着睡，朱正廷又是个认床的人，直到最后一场决赛获胜，夺冠登顶，当天晚上，兴奋过后，即使所有的劳累在积攒了几天后都压了上来，却依旧翻来覆去睡不着。她拿出手机，翻着相册，里面有许多蔡徐坤趁她睡着时偷拍的合照，抑制了几天的思念顿时涌了出来。

 

总决赛之后便是年终的休假了。今年，蔡徐坤和朱正廷商量好了，一起去美国，和蔡徐坤的爸妈一起过年，连机票都已经提前订好了，其实也就是下个星期的事情。

 

过几天便是圣诞节了，昨晚蔡徐坤发消息来说，事情一时半会儿解决不了，那不如，自己去找他好了，顺便送一份圣诞礼物给他。

 

习惯了有蔡徐坤在身边度过每一个节日，可以一起赏雪的浪漫圣诞节，她不想错过。

 

回到两人的小窝，朱正廷整理了一些自己和蔡徐坤的衣物，又想起曾经闺蜜送给自己的新年礼物，将藏在床底的礼物从封的死死的盒子里拿出来，红着脸扔进行李箱的最底层，又将那些性感小吊带一股脑倒了进去，赶紧做贼心虚似的合上，又将另一个行李箱装了满满一箱零食，叫了辆出租车，直奔机场。

 

朱正廷特意买了美国当地深夜的机票，趁着蔡徐坤在睡梦中，悄悄飞到了他的身边。因为在LA不常住，蔡徐坤每次来处理事务，都是睡在自己办公室的休息间里，这可让想要给他惊喜的朱正廷犯了难。

 

她暗中和蔡徐坤打探好了公司休息的时间，将行李寄存在公司附近的宾馆里，又联系了一家快递公司，约好时间上门取货。

 

“坤，今天平安夜，你有什么安排么？”

 

“公司的人这几天都忙坏了，今天让他们下午便下了班，明天圣诞节休息一天，我赶不回去，只能孤零零一个人待在公司里了。”蔡徐坤的语气颇为无奈。

 

“我定了个礼物准备送给我们辛苦工作赚钱养家的好男人，刚刚打电话和快递公司说了，半个小时内就送到你办公室。”

 

“礼物？宝贝，你拿冠军就是最好的礼物啦，还这么破费。”

 

“不破费，也就花了点快递钱，记得收到以后帮我报销！”朱正廷看着时间，快递公司的人快要到了，她得赶紧准备准备了，“坤，我先不和你说啦，哦对了，千万千万千万记得，礼物要轻拿轻放，而且必须要没有人的时候才能拆！”

 

“噗，宝贝，你这礼物.....”还没等蔡徐坤说完，朱正廷便赶忙挂了电话。

 

想到接下来的疯狂举动，朱正廷深深吸气，喝了几口刚买的果酒给自己壮胆。将压箱底的高领露背连体毛衣翻出，羞涩地换上，再将房门锁扭开方便快递员进来，压着时间，钻进了特意带来的网球包中，拉上了拉链。

 

好在这里的快递员很靠谱，在自己的一再叮嘱下做到了轻拿轻放，还很好心的将包放在了后座而不是令人窒息的后备箱。短短几分钟的路程，蔡徐坤的公司便到了，被快递员扛着上楼的时候，朱正廷的心扑通扑通直跳。

 

“您好，请问是蔡徐坤先生么？这里有一份礼物待签收。”

 

“是我，谢谢您。”蔡徐坤将签完字的快递单递了回去，目送快递员离开。

 

拎了拎有些沉重的网球包，蔡徐坤心里有些纳闷，想起朱正廷一再吩咐没有人的时候再拆开，特意将网球包拎去了里间没有摄像头的休息室，将拉链缓缓打开。

 

“Surprise！”朱正廷从网球包中一下子蹦了起来，挂在了蔡徐坤身上。

 

“廷廷！！！”意识还没反应过来的蔡徐坤，身体已经很诚实地接住了朱正廷。

 

可手上的手感，似乎有些过于光滑了。

 

又忍不住摸了两下，蔡徐坤才发现，自己的宝贝竟然下身真空，而另一只抚在背上的手，也是同样的触感。更令他目不转睛的，便是随着朱正廷跳起来的姿势，突然从两侧向中间并拢在乳沟的毛衣，将丰满的胸部全部暴露在空气中，挑逗着他的神经。

 

“圣诞快乐！礼物还满意么？”说话间，朱正廷已经被扔到了床上，蔡徐坤随即压了上来，抚摸着每一片裸露的皮肤。

 

“拆开试试，才能决定满不满意。”蔡徐坤堵住朱正廷的嘴，勾出她香软的舌头，不停吮吸。

 

多日不见的思念，终于在触碰到对方时消失，取而代之的是满满的幸福感。

 

蔡徐坤像猫咪一般，温柔舔舐着，从锁骨，脖颈，到挺翘的乳头，再到大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，让朱正廷沉迷在他的每一吻。

 

“坤.....坤坤......”

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

“等...等一下，我....我最近有在背单词，想讲给你听......”朱正廷羞红着脸开口。

 

“不急，等我先拆完礼物好不好，宝贝？”

 

“这个...也是礼物的....一部分......”

 

“嗯？那宝贝说，我听着。”说着，蔡徐坤又埋头在朱正廷的乳间，双手揉捏着两边的柔软。

 

“那个.....我....我最近学了个词，叫bigger。”

 

朱正廷伸手，顺着蔡徐坤的腰身向下摸索，抓住那块灼热，小心地揉捏着，又趁着蔡徐坤惊讶抬头的同时，将他推到一边，起身跨坐在他身上，背对着，弯腰含住了挺立的性器。

 

“嘶......宝贝，几天不见，你真是越来越诱人了。”蔡徐坤享受着被朱正廷口腔包裹的温暖，揉捏着自己眼前丰满的臀部，任由她演示什么是bigger。

 

“宝贝，累不累，这个词还有个用法你知道么？”蔡徐坤灵机一动，起身将朱正廷搂回自己怀里，将性器对准她已经湿润的穴口磨蹭。

 

“什么？不...不知道。”

 

“很简单，就像这样。”

 

说着，蔡徐坤便挺动腰身，将性器送了进去，顿时，朱正廷紧缩内壁的同时，便感受到体内的灼热又撑开了些，理解了蔡徐坤所说的另一个用法。

 

“坤.....嗯.....热......”汗水从发丝间溢出，朱正廷身上依旧穿着那件情趣款高领露背毛衣。

 

“宝贝这样特别性感。”

 

“热.....嗯....慢一点.....”朱正廷捶着蔡徐坤的肩膀抱怨。

 

“可是宝贝没有衣服穿了啊。”

 

“我....我带了几件吊带在网球包里。”

 

“那我抱你去拿。”蔡徐坤也不将埋在她体内的灼热抽出，就着拥抱的姿势将朱正廷抱下床，挑选在他看来，每一件都很性感的睡衣。

 

等他将高领毛衣脱下时，朱正廷依旧没有选好，刚刚准备礼物时的勇气早就被磨光了，索性埋进蔡徐坤怀里不肯抬头。

 

“好好好，我们不穿了。”

 

也不想再起身，蔡徐坤将她推倒在衣服堆里，在木制地板上再次挺动。

 

两个人从下午一直折腾到晚上，直到朱正廷腿软到站不起来，蔡徐坤才放过她，搂着她躺在不大的床上，从一旁的抽屉里拿出一条项链，给她戴上。

 

“项链？临时准备的圣诞礼物么？”

 

“嗯，圣诞礼物，准备很久了，项链解开的两端，是我们俩的名字，希望宝贝一辈子都不要解开这条项链，让它一直锁住。”

 

“那你一辈子都不准放开我的手。”朱正廷寻到蔡徐坤的手，两人十指紧扣。

 

蔡徐坤举起紧扣的手，放在嘴边吻了吻，盯着着无名指发呆。

 

求婚，可以提上日程了，不久的将来，他会亲手将钻戒推进她的无名指，套牢她的一辈子。


End file.
